


Confidant

by KiranInBlue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One-sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/pseuds/KiranInBlue
Summary: Pearl and Rose share a quiet moment in contemplation. (Written forMagifoxfor an exchange!)





	Confidant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magifox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magifox/gifts).



The air was cool against Pearl’s skin as she turned her gaze up towards the star-strewn sky. A slight breeze stirred the grass at her feet, and she heard the rhythm of the surf crashing against the sand at the base of the seacliff. Insects hummed around her. It was all so calm. Deceptively so. 

“Pearl?”

Pearl startled and twisted on the spot. “Rose! I’m sorry; did you need me?” 

Rose stood a dozen paces behind Pearl, her pink hues washed white under the half-moon. A small smile crinkled at her eyes. “Not exactly. You’ve been standing up here a while. I was just wondering what you were looking at.”  

“Oh. Nothing really. I’m sorry, I’m sure you have much more important things to do. And jobs for me to do! I shouldn’t be wasting time up here.” 

“Pearl, it’s quite alright,” Rose assured her. “Everyone’s been working so hard. We need to rest when we can.” 

Pearl bowed her head slightly. “Of course. We must be prepared for the battle.” 

“Well. Yes,” Rose agreed. “But also just to rest.” 

Pearl didn’t quite understand the distinction, but she didn’t ask. “Are all the preparations running smoothly?” 

“Everything’s going just fine.” Rose was looking upwards now, her gaze tracing the spiraling trails of the galaxy overhead. “Were you watching the stars, Pearl?” 

Pearl hesitated. Longingly staring up at the sky somehow seemed a treacherous act. After all, she’d sworn her fealty to Rose in fighting back against the empire that stretched across those very stars. “I--,” she said helplessly. 

Rose walked past her, eyes still fixed on the stars overhead. “I miss the Homeworld sometimes,” she admittedly finally. “Miss it so much that I don’t know how I could bear it another day.” 

Pearl’s jaw dropped, just a fraction of an inch. She could hardly believe it: here was Rose Quartz, stalwart leader of the Rebellion, expressing that she, too, was  _ homesick _ . To a  _ Pearl _ . 

“Why--?” Pearl began, but she trailed off, catching herself. 

Rose heard nevertheless. “Pearl. Are you asking why I would choose to fight for this planet?” 

It was only one of many questions on Pearl’s mind, but none of them were her place to say. “I-I’m sorry!” Pearl replied hastily. “I don’t mean to question you!” 

“It’s alright,” Rose told her, still watching the sky. But then, she dropped her gaze to the waves that crept up the sand. “I fight for this planet because it deserves to live. Look at it, Pearl. Each little creature has hopes and wishes. They want to live. There’s so much will to live here.”

Pearl stepped up closer to Rose, coming to her side. She looked down at the beach where Rose was looking, but saw only a stray crab struggling to right itself after being bowled over by a wave. A frown tugged at her lips. 

“It’s beautiful, in a way. Don’t you think?” 

Rose was looking down at her, clearly waiting an answer. 

Pearl swallowed. “Most of their wishes are just to reproduce and . . .  _ eat _ ,” she mumbled.

“But they  _ wish _ ,” Rose insisted. “And they wish so strongly.” 

Down on the beach, the crab managed to right itself. It skittered off, toward the safety of the rocks at the base of the cliff. 

“You know, the humans look up at the stars, and they see gods,” Rose continued. “They see stories.”

“Yes, but--!” 

Pearl clamped her jaw shut. She was getting dangerously close to insubordination - again! What was wrong with her tonight?

“Yes, Pearl? I would like to hear what’s on your mind.” 

Pearl didn’t understand why Rose would be encouraging her to continue in what was so dangerously close to questioning a superior. But Rose was still watching her, and she didn’t appear to be angry. 

“Well, it’s very primitive! There aren’t  _ stories _ in the stars. They’re massive structures of hydrogen and helium undergoing fusion, creating the very elements that make up the universe! To reduce that to petty stories of human emotion is - is sacrilegious!” 

Rose’s lips quirked. “But creative.” 

Pearl didn’t know what to say to that. She merely inclined her head, accepting Rose’s judgment. 

“The creatures here may not have much what we have,” Rose continued. “But they’re special. I can’t let them be lost. No matter how difficult it may be for me. 

“So I have to ask, Pearl: why are you fighting?” 

“I - what?” Pearl stared up at Rose, shock tugging her lips into an awkward smile. “I - well, of course I am! I’ll follow you anywhere! I’m yours, Rose.”

“Oh, Pearl. You’re your own gem. I’m not ordering you to follow me.” 

“I - I . . . I choose to,” Pearl declared. “You want to save this planet, and I - I want to help you do that.” 

Rose looked back down to the sea. The breeze picked up, nudging at her thick curls. Pearl watched her, marveling at the way the starlight glittered in her eyes, so wise and ethereal. 

“May I tell you something?” Rose said finally. 

Pearl’s eyes widened. “Of course. You can tell me anything!”

Rose smiled ruefully. “I do miss home. Sometimes I wish I could just step foot on the Homeworld, just one more time. This rebellion will mean a lot of sacrifice. But the worst of it is how lonely it is.” 

“Lonely?” Pearl echoed. “Because--?”

“I feel so distant from all of you. Being the only leader . . . it’s strange. You all will be laughing about something, but when I walk in, everyone stops and stands at attention.” 

Pearl stared at Rose, silent.

“That’s the hardest part of it all. But I can’t ask you to change. I am in charge of all of you, and that puts me in a different place, even if I don’t like it.” 

“Oh. I . . .” 

Rose glanced at her, expression both gentle and sad. “I trust you won’t spread this. Everyone already has far too much on their mind to worry about me.” 

“Of course!” Pearl exclaimed. “You can trust me.” She would hold Rose’s secrets close, she thought furiously. It was her honored duty. 

Rose smiled again and reached out a hand to brush against Pearl’s as she began to turn away. “Thank you, Pearl. You really are special.” 


End file.
